


I Hate Migraines

by Gravytrain101



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Comforting/cuddling, M/M, Migraine, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Spencer has a migraine and Derek takes him home and takes care of him.





	I Hate Migraines

Morgan’s POV:  
“Wheels up in 20,” Hotch ordered before everyone got up to leave. 

I made sure everyone was out of the room before asking, “You okay baby?”

“Yeah,” Spencer said as he rubbed his eyes, “Just a headache.”

“Is it just a headache or is it a migraine,” I asked. 

“Migraine,” he whined, “It’s fine Derek, we’ve got a case to do.”

“We both know your migraine is going to get worse so let’s go home,” I suggested as I rubbed his shoulders, “If you don’t start to treat it now it will get much worse.”

“I know,” he sighed, “Can you tell him?”

“Sure. Why don’t you pack up your things so we can leave right away,” I told him before going to find Hotch. 

“Hey Hotch,” I said as I entered his office, “Reid has a migraine which will get worse as the day goes on, so-“

“Yes you guys can go home,” he interrupted, “It would be better for all of us if Reid goes home to recover, not stay with us.”

“Thanks,” I said. 

I walked back into the conference room and saw him with his head resting on his folded arms on the table. 

“Spencer,” I whispered, “We can go now.”

“Okay,” he said as he shot his head up but kept his eyes shut so he didn’t have to see the light, “Can I wear your sunglasses?”

“Sure can pretty boy,” I smiled as I put them on for him, “You’re looking pretty good with those on.”

“Shut up,” he blushed before handing me my things. 

 

 

\-----At Home-----  
Right when we got home I had Spencer lay on our bed while I darkened the room, light some lavender candles, put on some classical music, and had him take some meds.

I laid down next to him as I whispered, “Is it any better than this morning.” 

“A little,” he mumbled, “Thanks Derek, you didn’t have to do any of this.”

“You would have done the same for me,” I said, “And I love taking care of you so it’s a win-win.”

“Yeah, I guess,” he sighed as he leaned over to kiss me. 

I wrapped him up in my arms and rubbed his back so he can get some sleep. 

“Once you wake up from your nap we can go and get something to eat,” I said as I peppered his neck with kisses. 

“Can we stay here and not go out,” he asked. 

“Of course,” I said, “Let’s worry about that later, right now you need your sleep.”

“Kay,” he mumbled before taking a deep breath. 

I started to run my fingers through his hair, the way he likes it. 

“I love you baby boy,” I whispered as I heard his breathing start to slow. 

“Luv you too,” he murmured before finally drifting off. 

I wrapped the blankets around us and made sure he was out and safe before falling asleep myself.

**Author's Note:**

> Short story but hopefully it's good. Leave a comment/suggestion if you want to. Thanks!


End file.
